Kia
"''Love me or hate me, you're still thinking about me either way"'' ''- Kia '' '''Fame Tomachi Mistoyu, better known as Kia, is a teenage Demi God and Zombie, with an Alter Ego named Dimitri. Apperence Kia is a young male with crimson eyes and red hair in the form of a spikey mohawk that splits and stops at his back. He wears a black sleeveless shirt with six red eye looking circles near the front, four white eye looking circles on the sides, and two yellow lighting bolt looking design on the front. On his arms are black sleeves and gloves with a silver metal armband. He wears simple black jeans hidden under the armor looking pants and shoes. He has two silver earrings and a necklace on. Personality Kia is chilled and laid back, but he is the opposite of Dimitri making him a nice person. He can be shy at times as well as romantic and trustworthy. He is also understanding and will easily forgive anyone. He is very creative and has a passion for the arts. He can draw, sing, dance, cook, and act like she's a pro even though he has never had to practice once. He loves reading romance novels and poetry as well as listen to ambient music. In his free time he loves being out side and loves it when women like him and gives him attention, although she doesn't like being crowed around and gets crazy when in tight spaces. He loves her privacy and hates it when it's invaded or reviled. On the battle field, he's not as nice and has more of a wild crazy side. He loves eating pizza and fish and always drinks black cherry soda. History Born in Florence, Rome, Kia lived a peaceful childhood, even though he was tough Mauy Thai constanly. He was raised by mostly his mother while his father was busy with work. She gave him his arm bands and he's never taken them off since. When he entered Middle school, he learned about his evil Alter Ego, Dimitri, who beat up a bullies that messed with Kia. They talked and give each other advice, during this time Kia also learned Jujitsu from Dimitri. When he entered High School, he was attacked by demons and carried away into hell. There he was killed and recarnated into a zombie. He then used his new powers to escape from the prison in hell and hid in a cave where he found his two swords. He then met a kid named Matthew who helped him escape from hell. He went to a different school while killing demons and getting payed for it. On one of his jobs, he met Jakku, who helped him out and gave him half of the money. During his 2nd year in high school, he met Jermy and moved with him to Mobius were he met Jermaine and the rest of the gang then and joined DMC. He then moved to Kaana with the others. He currently has a crush on AB, Jermaine's daughter. Powers & Ablities Kenjustu: '''Kia has expert abilities, being that he can use two large swords at once with ease. '''Taijustu: He's an expert at both Muay Thai and Jujitsu, being that he can easily beat anyone in seconds with both styles. Copy Cat: After one look, he copy other powers and abilities but can only use them at half of it's true power or potential. Super Strength: As half zombie, he is not limited to the amount of muscle power he uses as a human, as humans cannot use 100% of their muscle power. He is able to use 100% and beyond, and as such, is able to damage monsters quite easily. He increases his power by physically saying the numbers (100%, 200%, etc...). Weapons Red Sword: The red sword controls and emits fires allowing both short and long distance attacks. White Sword: '''The white sword is more of a power booster, with every five seconds that goes by, it grants the user and weapons a 50% power boost. '''Arm Band: They can spin and are nearly indestructible, mostly good for defense. Cornwells: The little swords around his belt. Category:Character